


Q&A

by bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)



Series: Whofic [59]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A Necessary Conversation, Angst, F/M, Season/Series 03, Tenth Doctor Era, To Days To Come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses
Summary: Martha tries to help the Doctor talk about Rose; predictably, it backfires.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set between _Gridlock_ and _Daleks in Manhattan_

The two of them are in the TARDIS, recovering from the pollution and other side effects of subterranean New Earth and dealing with the Macra, when Martha broaches the subject. She’s noticed his tendency to be in full flow – babbling on about something or other – and then stopping dead for no clear reason, staring into space with an expression of wistful melancholy on his face. Even she’s worked out that’s when he is thinking about _her_.

Ever since that pub bedroom in Shakespeare’s London, when he seemed to look straight through her – were she a betting woman, she’d say he’d seen _her_ face instead – she’s wanted to know more about Rose; the tiny pieces of information the Doctor doles out, almost by accident, have her intrigued. Chiefly, she wants to discover why, when he’s as hung up on her as he is, why he’d let her leave him. She’d recognise the look of a man in love anywhere.

When she comes back into the console room, the grin on his face has a slight manic character to it and she figures now is as good a time as any to ask – and better than waiting for him to end up in one of his moods again.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Her tone is tentative, unsure what reception she’ll get but hoping he’ll talk. The stunt she pulled on New Earth had worked once but she doesn’t think forcing him will work so well a second time. Better if he comes to it of his own volition.

“What is it this time?”

Manic grin or not, his tone shows he’s irritated. Martha takes a deep breath and carries on.

“About _her_. About Rose.”

The grin vanishes, and she sees him flinch, but she _has_ to ask this now or she’ll never find the courage. “I’ve not done much psychiatry yet, Doctor, so I’m not an expert, but it can’t help you get over her if you don’t talk about her. It’s not healthy …” 

She trails off as she takes in the look on his face. He looks like thunder but when he speaks his tone holds a distinct edge to it, calm but colder than ice.

“And what, exactly,” he says, and the fact he won’t look at her when he speaks makes her stomach sink; it’s beyond clear her bringing this up at all was a mistake but it’s too late to take it back, “have I _ever_ said or done that suggested to you I would want to ‘get over’ her?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Plus Ça Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199479) by [bananasandroses (achuislemochroi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/bananasandroses)




End file.
